When I met him
by badeforever640
Summary: "My whole life was always surrounded by hatred, until I met him" This is basically my version of how Beck and Jade met and their evolution through the years. Not really good at summaries, but hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys I know I haven't been on a while, but I wanted to post this story which came to me awhile back I just never finished it till now, but hope you guys like it R&R please thank you, very much appreciated :)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jade's POV:<strong>

My whole life was surrounded by hatred, until I met him.

He was something different, he was something special that I cannot explain.

My parents were always on my case about how I dressed, my makeup, every little detail I did wrong.

Nobody at school would talk to me because they say that I'm "Scary".

My only forever friend is Cat Valentine.

I was always a good actor and singer as far as I can remember from my past.

Singing has helped me through thought times growing up. I found this as a positive outlet to deal with my depression, but there was a period where I started to cut and I still do. I just can't stop it's an addiction which I have no control of for some reason. It was during 8th grade when I first did it.

Now it's the beiging of my junior year at Hollywood Arts. Everyone basically knew everyone and everyone here had a talent or a weird kind of talent, but it was still a talent.

My morning wasn't the best it has ever been this is basically a normal day for me; My parents argued like every other day, my mom left the house in the morning I'm not sure if she's coming back or not. My dad on the other hand is a very alcoholic man. He yelled at me to come downstairs so I did and so since he was yelling at me I yelled back and it didn't end well. My father lifted his right arm and slapped the crap out of me

"Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again" He said as I cupped my right cheek, gave him a glare, grabbed my bag and left.

The only thing getting me through the day was going to the first day of school and my favorite class is my acting class with Sikowits.

"Jadey! Guess what!" Cat said with a shriek as she made her way to me and hugged me.

"What" I questioned.

We have a new student in Sikowits class this year and he's Canadian" Cat said.

"Great" I said and with that Cat skipped away and went to go talk to Robbie.

Great, this is all I needed a new student that is Canadian. I in general don't like people, but I just plainly hate Canadians. With their fancy fake accent and perfect families, I thought to myself as I walked into the classroom.

I sat don in my usual seat from the past years here at Hollywood Arts. No one ever sat in the chairs beside me on both sides. Cat occasionally would sit beside me, but she's usually sitting in the front of the class with Robbie.

Skowits finally walked in announcing that we have new student.

"Come on in" Sikowits said signalizing for the Canadian to walk in.

I turned around to look at the door as he walked in. I saw a semi tall guy with black pants and a white t-shirt on and a type of silver necklace on with flowy jet black hair.

I couldn't help but stare.

I examined him from head to toe until his big creamy brown eyes and my icy blue eyes met and I couldn't help but just smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys like it :) <strong>_

_**Please read and review please.**_

_**Not sure if I should continue it or not. I guess it will depend on you guys :) Thanks Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey you guys here's the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks so, so much for all the reviews :)**_

_**Hope you guys like it, enjoy.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jade's POV:<strong>

"Take a seat anywhere, what's your name again?" Sikowits said to the Canadian.

"Thanks and Beckett, but they call me Beck for short" The Canadian said.

He looked around the classroom for a bit and ended up deciding to sit next to me on my left side. 'Great' I thought to myself as he sat down.

The Canadian leaned over and whispered "I like your eyes" and smiled as he said it.

"Look Canadian you don't know me, you don't know where I come from, how I act, or what I like so I think it would be best if you just go about your own route and I stay in mine" I whispered back to him but deep down inside I was jumping like a little girl because this is the first guy who actually acknowledges me as a person.

He kept starring as Sikowits taught the lesson of the day and we introduced ourselves for the new school year.

"My name is Beckett, Beck for short. Um I love to act, I take it very seriously and I sing a little as well" The Canadian said while he was on his feet.

"Welcome Beck" Sikowits said and everyone clapped as the Canadian sat back down. "Jade" Sikowits said as everyone got quiet for me to go.

"Well my name is Jade my favorite things to do that I just love are singing and acting. My favorite color is black, and say something to me and you would wish you haven't. I said with a bitter tone towards the end of my sentence and sat down.

"That's lovely" Sikowits said and I just smirked at him.

Class was finally over and it was time for lunch.

As I walked down the hallway the Canadian boy walked ahead and I could see all the girls stop and stare at him.

"Hey my name is Tori" I heard Vega say.

I never liked her not one bit since what happened with my Ex. I really did love him but Vega just had to ruin it and I never felt anything anymore for any other guy until today. It's a feeling that I can't explain and that I feel for the Canadian.

He just looked at her and then with the corner of his eye I guess he saw me and walked towards me and left Vega standing there with her hand in the air ready for a handshake.

"Hello" He said when he walked up towards me as he put his hands in his front pockets all shy looking.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

I've always had a bad habit of saying what's on my mind without thinking twice about it.

"Hey Jade" Vega said as she walked up to me. "Are you going to present me to him?" She said with a dumb looking smile on her face while she was looking at the Canadian.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

She knows I don't like her, she knows I don't like what she just did, she knows all these things but keeps on doing it.

As I walked away I could hear footsteps behind me and I felt someone hold grip to my left arm and twirled me around.

I snatched my arm out the grip and yelled "What the hell?" To the Canadian,

"Look I know this is weird but for some reason I can't get you out my mind. I've been thinking about you the whole day. Since the first moment I met you today I knew you were something special, something different and I could tell by your eyes at that moment that you felt the same type of way that I did. Look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't feel what I feel"

I looked in his eyes and I really, truly didn't know what to say or what to feel. Should I just bring my walls down just for him? Tell him my whole life story, including the dark side of me? Or should I just keep my guard up, lie to him so that I would make sure that I wouldn't get hurt more than I already am?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a review weather you liked it, if you didn't, what you would to happen, or any anything. <em>**

**_Thanks love you guys :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV:<strong>_

Right before I said anything Tori came and interrupted us.

"Hey do you want to go get Sushi sometime?" She asked the Canadian as she pushed me out the way.

"No, thanks I would prefer to go out with Jade sometime" The Canadian said as he looked towards me a smile on his face.

Oh my, gosh. His smile is just ugh.

No I can't think about that. I hate everybody I had to remind myself.

"Thanks but I got things to do"

I'm obviously lying. Why?

"That sucks but I know someone who could go" Tori chimes in with a smile.

"Who is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Me" Tori said.

"Sorry but I just remembered my mom wanted me to do some things after school" The Canadian said obviously not wanting to go out with Vega.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little and walked away disappearing into the distance.

The day went on and I had him in another two class periods.

Great.

"How do you like Hollywood Arts?" Cat asked with such innocence.

"It was ok but when I walked into Sikowits class for the first time it was unforgettable" The Canadian said looking at me.

"Sikowits is an amazing teacher!" Cat pepped out obviously not knowing anything of what was actually going on.

* * *

><p>I was finally home which is a good and a bad thing.<p>

Good because I get to watch TV and be in my pajamas and have like a bum day.

Bad mainly because my dad's home tonight.

"Why are you home so early" I spat out as I saw my dad walk in the house.

"Don't talk to me that why. Instead of watching TV and getting fat with all that junk food you should be cleaning and cooking me dinner" He said with a cold voice.

"You got two hands to cook for yourself" I said with an attitude.

He got close to my face.

Am I scared?

Why am I shaking?

Why am I on the floor?

Is this blood I feel?

It all went black.

I woke up sometime later and my dad was gone.

I got up from the floor and walked up slowly to my room and into my bathroom.

I saw the bruises all over my body and face. This isn't the first time. Blood was leaking out of my body slowly. The pain was nothing to me now.

I took a really cold shower that night and locked my door walking out the shower.

I slept in my underwear and bra.

I layed in bed as I looked over towards my window and saw a figure.

It looked like a person. Could it be one?

The figure got close to my window and knocked.

I jumped out of bed.

I put my bathroom robe on and peeked out the curtain a bit but not a lot so that the person would notice.

It's him.

It's the Canadian.

Beck.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get my address?" I asked him angrily without opening the curtain.

"I'm sorry but I followed you home. Would you let me in?" The Canadian asked.

I can't let him in.

I'm all covered with bruises.

He's nothing mines anyways.

"No!" I practically yelled.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"…..Because I said so" I said.

He can't come in and he won't.

"Just leave" I told him.

"I'm not leaving till I get to see you" He said.

Damn it.

I don't have another choice do I? I thought to myself.

"Fine" I said opening the window.

He climbed in looking at me the whole time.

"Hi look I'm so sorry I followed you home. I just couldn't help it. I just had to see you. Your beautiful." He said.

Am I smiling?

No I can't be smiling I'm Jade West, the scary, mean, heartless scissor loving Jade West.

"I love your smile as well" He said. "Although I can barely see you" He said.

"You got to see me. Can you leave now?" I asked.

"No" He said as he came closer to me.

I tried to back away but he pulled me into a hug.

Hide away the pain, wipe away the tears. I said to myself.

I really needed someone. Someone who I can tell my problems. Someone to tell my secrets, someone to know who I actually am.

"Are you crying?" He asked me.

"No" I said turning my face so that he wouldn't see me bruise.

He cupped my cheek and saw it.

It's over.

He won't ever talk to me again.

"Who did this?" He asked with a concerned tone.

He doesn't care anyways.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"I do care and a lot. I want to protect you from everything" He said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I yelped from the pain of the bruises.

"Are they all over?" He asked.

Why does he make me feel this way?

I simply nodded my head.

"Yes…" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Look your something special to me if you let me or not I will still find a way of some sort to protect you in any way I can or at least be able to be in your life. I don't want to see you like this. I care for you too much to see you like this even though we only me today and you barely talked to me." He said holding me close to him.

My eyes felt watery.

This has never happened to me before why can't I just be happy?

Is he really telling the truth?

Or is this just a dream?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed.<strong>_

_**Reviews are greatly much appreciated.**_

_**2+ Reviews for next chapter :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's POV:**

"Why are making me feel like this?" I questioned him as I felt the tears running down my check.

"I ask myself the same question, why?" He said wiping away the tears. "Jade it's too early to say I love you, but I really care for you I want to protect you and be with you at all times"

"Can you stay a little longer?" I choked out.

"Sure" He said.

He hugged me tighter.

The pain went away.

Tears turned into laughter.

I felt happy.

I woke up early for school the next morning.

He was gone, been left earlier.

I got ready. I hid the bruises with makeup, scars covered up with a long sleeve shirts and or bracelets.

Black everything.

As I walked out the door I saw a car pull up.

Who can it be?

A Canadian guy walked out of it.

"Ready for school?" He asked with a smile.

I love him.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I'm taking you to school" He said.

"Yea like last night wasn't enough stalking me all the way to my house" I said.

He chuckled a little.

"It wasn't funny" I said.

"Well are we going or no?" He asked.

I looked at him and slightly smiled.

"Sure, let's go" I said.

I got in the car and changed it to the radio.

I looked out the window as he drove and I noticed he didn't go in the direction of where the school is.

I turned down the volume of the radio.

"Hey um you know you missed a turn to head for the school right?" I said really confused on what was going on.

"Yea, I know" He replied calmly.

"Then where are we going" I questioned.

"We are going to have fun somewhere else" He said with a smile.

"What kind of fun?" I questioned.

"Not that kind" He laughed "The movies, games, and mall kind of fun" He said.

"Skipping?" I said.

"Like you haven't done it before" He said.

Which is true, I used to skip a whole lot back at my old high school until I got to Hollywood arts. I didn't see the point of skipping anymore because I loved the school too much to skip.

I smiled lightly from the memories.

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes" He said.

"I have actually. There wasn't not one day I skipped my whole first semester of freshman year" I said. "And you? You seem too much of a good boy to skip" I said.

"I have my days as well not as much like that, but I do" He said pulling into a driveway.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"I'll be back I got to get my little sister and drop her off at school first" He said walking out the car and walking into the house.

I didn't know he had a sister.

Interesting

I looked up when I heard a sound of a little girl coming out the house.

"Get in the back of the seat and make sure to put on your seat belt" Beck yelled as he went back inside the house.

The little girl slowed down as she saw me in the passenger's seat.

"Who are you?" She asked as she jumped into the car and put on her seat belt.

I can't be mean to her, I thought to myself.

"I'm Jade and you are?" I said with an unhappy tone.

Not what I was hoping to come out.

"I'm Vanessa, nice to meet you jade" She said with a happy, peppy tone.

I like her but she has too much manners.

She kept on staring at me when finally Beck jumped in the car.

Finally

"Jade this-" He said before I interrupted him.

"Your sister, I know" I said and smiled at him.

We finally dropped his sister off, she's around ten from he told me just around the same age my younger brother is, where ever he is.

* * *

><p>"So tell me more about your life?" Beck asked as we got ice cream from an ice cream truck at the park and started walking towards the swing sets.<p>

"Nothing really to it my mom left a couple days ago she gave my younger brother up for adoption and well my dad is a poor alcoholic man and I'm just a waste of space for them" I said as I took another lick of my vanilla ice cream cone. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well my parents have been married for 20 years now and I have a younger sister Vanessa, age 9 and that's basically it I guess" He said.

"How come you guys moved down here?" I asked.

"More opportunities for me out here than back where I used t live my parents have always wanted me to succeed" He said.

"How come a guy like you coming from a perfect family and have way better parents meet a broken girl like me with a messed up family whose parents wouldn't give a shit if anything happened her? …Beck I don't want you to settle down for me I really don't because a person like you doesn't deserve to be with a person like me who has mental and emotional issues. You would be better off going out with Tori because she is just like you; you guys have many more in common than you and I do" I said sitting down on the swing set letting a tear or two out.

"Haven't you heard that opposites attract? Look Jade like I said before I cared deeply about you I don't care what anybody else says or do's I will always be here for you through thick and thin." He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it slowly.

I smiled.

I feel happy, for once in my life I feel happy I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey you guys hoped you guys like it R&amp;R please.<strong>_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**2+ Reviews for sooner update :)**_


End file.
